Reveal Under The Stars
by Lady Mica
Summary: What if Ladybug gave a crucial hint by accident to Chat? Could he puzzle it together? This is a simple story without much plot development. Just a small one-shot.


The red suited heroine was sitting on the edge of a roof looking at the stars sighing lost in thoughts. She jumped in surprise as she heard a thump behind her. "It's quite unusual to see you this late on the roofs M'Lady. Are you looking for a stray cat?" Chat Noir sat beside her looking into the city.

She smiled sadly before looking at the Eiffel tower. "No I… I was just..." He looked as she shifted a bit. "Do you ever get the feeling you are someone different with the mask on?"

He laughed softly his face lit up with the lights of the city and he looked forward with a smile. "Of course not. If anything with the mask I feel like I can be who I want to be. No one can tell me I can't be myself because no one know who I am. I'm free." He looked at her. "I'm sure you're still strong, brave and always ready to help others even without the mask. I believe you are the same with or without the mask."

"I wonder..." She paused for a bit. "The boy I like… He likes me with the mask on… But he doesn't even notice me without it..." He frowned as she talked. Jealousy getting the best of him and making him loss a bit of his composure.

"If he really likes you he would love you with or without it. He can't just idolize you and say it's love if he doesn't notice your civilian self." She looked surprised at his words he was using a serious tone which wasn't common on the feline. "I love you with or without the mask. I would still look at you and see the perfect girl you are. Maybe I would even recognize you."

She looked down fidgeting with her fingers. "Don't be ridiculous Chat. You wouldn't..."

"I am My Lady." He was serious. "I will show you."

"No. I know it."

He stood up looking at her. "Ladybug I would don't doubt-"

"I know you don't because you know m-" She cut her own conversation realising what she was about to say. He looked at her somewhat surprised and confused. "I know? Know what? You?"

"D-Don't be s-silly… O-Of course not that not what I..." She was stammering. Ladybug didn't usually let her insecurities get exposed.

"You would need to know my identity for that. But I don't think you do… So you mean, I know you as… Chat Noir?" She kept making excuses but he wouldn't listen. On his mind he thought over and over about the identity of his crush. He didn't knew what to think because he as Chat Noir wasn't close to anyone. He wasn't close to anyone but a girl with the same blue eyes and same dark hair as his Lady. He was only close to "Marinette?"

She froze looking at him. Fear flooded her eyes and her body shifted uncomfortably. "W-who is she?" She tried to hide. But there was no hiding it he saw it way to clear now. A grin spread across his face. "My Lady you really are Marinette."

She didn't say a word. He knew. Her partner knew who she was. "Claws Out" She just had time to cover her face before it happen. "Are you insane?! De-transforming on a roof in the middle of Paris?! I-I'm sure by know someone is watching us!"

"But it's only fair to let you know who I am Marinette. Because… We know each other."

"Chat! Put he mask on!"

"Why being so complicated? The boy knows already." The voice of the little black kwami caught her off guard.

The blonde boy stepped forward and gently put her hands down, he smiled knowing she would keep her eyes shut. Before anything else Adrien was kissing her. Her eyes open as she pushed him away.

She was ready to scream but her voice never came out. Her eyes wide open stared at her crush not sure of what was in front of her. He let a nervous laugh escape.

"A-Adrien…?" Her voice barely above a whisper. "You… are Chat Noir…?"

That was the beginning of a very long night where identities didn't matter anymore. They talked all night starting by accepting each other's identity, to laugh at the coincidences and finally about their crushes on each other. By sunrise, the two of them had finally gave the next step and where no longer only partners against super-villains. They were partners in love.

 **So I hoped you liked this mini story. I don't usually write fanfictions anymore but the other day a little spark of imagination surfaced and I decided to make it come to life. I'm not an experienced writer nor am I a native english speaker but I thought I could upload this. It's okey if you don't like just please don't send harsh comments. Construtive cricticism and messages of encouragment are very welcomed as they help me providing you with more stories.**

 **If you want to use this story be sure to ask first.**


End file.
